Gaglings!
by thecoldprincess
Summary: Gagling #12 -- It's Yusuke's birthday! As a birthday celebrant, he makes his friends face off challenges -- to the point of doing the fart exercise. XD R&R is LOVE!Thanks!Rated T for some coarse language.
1. Hiei reads what?

A/N: As of the moment I was kind of addicted reading humor genre in YYH so I tried doing mine. Haha. Hope you'll like it. XD

First things first:

-This is the way I write humor fic. And it's my first time doing so. :D Thanks to FekketC's "I didn't get anything after the firetruck exploded" for inspiration. :D

-This fic is entitled Gaglings! This is a series of gags (thus the term) of ordinary events in our lives portrayed by the YYH cast. You may want to look at the difference by reading on. XD

-It follows no plot or any similar to that. If you happen to think that the chapter is a cliffhanger, I may or may not continue it to the next. Or if I planned to continue it, it's not necessarily up to the next one. The continuation may jump to the succeeding chapters. You may ask me regarding these. XD

Read on! XD

Gaglings

#1

The gang is being interviewed by Shizuru on tape about their thoughts on some stuff. It's supposed to be a peaceful interview but...

HIEI: DON'T BUTT IN!!!

Me: Alright shrimp.

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. XD**

Shizuru: So you have many fans who can't help but make stuff here and there about the group. And lately there had been a lot of fanfics on the internet about YYH. Thoughts about fanfics, Yusuke-kun?

Yusuke: *eyebrows crease* What's this?

Shizuru: SPELL FUN! It's F-U-N!

*Sitting on the first line from left to right are Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko. On the second line are Koenma, Yukina, Botan, and Kurama . Shizuru is in front of them*

*camera is focused on Yusuke*

Yusuke: *scratches his head shyly* Well ah–

Keiko: They pair me with all of the boys! *sobs* WHY?!?!?!

*camera pans to Yusuke* Yusuke: Hey It's YUSUKE not KEIKO.

*camera pans to Keiko* Keiko: Oh SORRY.

Yusuke: *looks at her suspiciously* Why the reaction?

Kuwabara: *scratches his head* What's a fanfic anyway?

Yusuke: BAKA YAROU! It's fiction made by fans!

Kurama: Wow, _that_ was unique.

Yusuke: *raises an eyebrow at Kurama* And that was an _insult._

Kuwabara: *eyes bulge* W-wait wait let me digest everything... Keiko's story been written?! What's so interesting about her life?! *Keiko shoots him THE glare* SCARY!

Shizuru: *whacks her brother on his head*

Kuwabara: OUCCCHIE WHATCHADOTHAT FOR?! Yukina-chan she just whacked me!! *points at Shizuru, sobs heartily*

*Yukina sweatdrops*

Shziuru: THE TAPE IS ROLLING AND IT'S WASTED!!! YOU BAKA!

Kuwabara: Why are you interviewing us in the first place?! Shouldn't it be someone from the TV industry or something?! *he smirks*OR you just don't want to answer OUR QUESTIONS *smugs*

Shizuru: WTH THE TAPE IS ROLLING!

Keiko: Geez, we're talking about f–

Botan: *pops out from behind, giggles* May I read it Keiko-chan?!

Hiei: *jumps from a tree and suddenly appears on the screen* You want a copy?

*everybody looks at Hiei. He looks away.*

YYH GANG: WHAT IS THAT HIEI?!

Hiei: STOP THE QUESTIONS DARN IT!

Kurama: *sweatdrops* Let's stick to the question, guys.

Yusuke: *rolls his eyes* Maa maa, here comes GOODY GOODY Kurama.

Kurama: *strikes an evil look at Yusuke*

Yusuke: *grits his teeth* eeeeeek.

Botan: So what about fanfic? *gives a questioning look*

*everybody sweatdrops*

Koenma: Well as long as they don't pair me up with the bad ones!

Hiei: *smirks* Hah. That's what you think.

*everybody looks at Hiei*

Hiei: WTF. DON'T LOOK AT ME! *crosses his arms, looks away, closes his eyes*

Kuwabara: As if we care!

Hiei: HN.

*Shizuru interviews herself in front of the camera, unmindful of the quarrels behind her, the jerks also unmindful of her camera whoring stuff. She walks off and gets the camera.*

Koenma: *pissed off*CAN YOU JUST DROP OFF THE HN PART?

Hiei: HN.

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Kurama: Hey. Shizuru ran away.

Kuwabara: Never mind that spinster!

Kurama: With the camera.

Kuwabara: WHAAAT?! *eyes widen*

Yusuke: *grabs Kuwabara's shirt, sobs* That's the first time I could have been on TV! This is your fault you can't stay put in one PLACE!

Kuwabara: Whatever Yusuke! Sis is not a pro!

Yukina: *taps Hiei. Hiei turns around and gasps* Ne, Hiei-kun...

Kuwabara: DON'T GET NEAR HIM!

*Yukina sweatdrops*

Hiei: ?

Yukina: *whispers* Do you really read fanfics?

Hiei: * gasps but regains his composure* Why do you ask?

Yukina: Have you read "Girls and Boys"?

Hiei: *gasps* What about that?

Yukina: *whispers* The author paired me with an enemy. It's... weird...

Hiei: *moderates his voice, almost whispering* At least, didn't pair you with another girl.

*his jagan feels like someone is watching them, he looks back*

*Everybody's ears are on them, listening to every word*

Yusuke: Ne, have you read the fanfic "Bloodline"? Kurama?

Kurama: Yeah, kinda liked it *smiles meaningfully*

Hiei: *glares back at them*

Koenma: You're found out Hiei!

Hiei: There's no camera. NO PROOF. *smirks* I'm out of here. *disappears*

*Everybody sweatdrops*

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! THANKS!

Hiei: Why does my name always appear on the HUMOR GENRE?!

Yusuke: How'd you know that? *smirks*

Hiei: HN.

Kuwabara: Okay, CAPTURED. *puts away his camphone*

Hiei: JA OU EN SATSU-

Me: OKAY ENOUGH! TIL NEXT GAGLING!! :D (Er...Btw, the fanfics mentioned by Yukina and Yusuke were made up. 8D )


	2. Hiei, Kuwabara, and the ATM card

Gaglings

#2

Hiei sees an ATM card while he walks down the streets of Ningenkai.

Hiei: Me...AGAIN?!

Me: DON'T BUTT IN!!

Oh by the way thanks to** CUTE LITTLE FOXY** for the very first review for my very first humor fic on YYH. hee~ I mailed you twice, you can check it out. :D

Hiei: It's probably an apology for some blunder you made, Baka.

Me: I SAID DON'T BUTT IN!

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. DUH!**

Hiei sees an ATM card while he walks down the streets of Ningenkai. He gawks around to see if there's no one looking at him. He picks it up and scrutinizes it.

Hiei: What is this thing.

*Kuwabara pops out of nowhere* Oi! Shrimp!

*Hiei hears Kuwabara, but does not look back*

Kuwabara: Oi!

*Hiei looks at him without blinking but still doesn't answer back*

Kuwabara: *steps back a little, scared* Oi... Don't look at me like that!

*Hiei continuously glares at him*

Kuwabara: *pissed off, attempts to whack Hiei, but the jagan boy suddenly appears on the other side*

Hiei: Slowpoke.

Kuwabara: *turns around to see Hiei on the other side* GRRRR!

*Hiei walks, not minding Kuwabara. The carrot-head earns stares from people walking*

Hiei: Why are you here?

Kuwabara: I happen to pass by and I saw your freaking TALL HAIR!

Hiei: *pissed off* If you don't stop this stupid thing they might think you're gay.

Kuwabara: *eyebrows crease* Me?! GAY?! THIS MIGHTY KUWABARA?! GAY?!

Hiei: Yeah, with you following me around. HAH.

Kuwabara: GRRRRR!

Hiei: See that man? *points at the man* He thinks you're such an ill-mannered, perverted, carrot-head for abusing such an INNOCENT like me.

Man: *looks on both sides, and looks at Hiei, then runs away*

Kuwabara: *laughs hard* And how come you even knew that?!

Hiei: BAKA YAROU!

Kuwabara: *frowns* Seriously! How did you know?! Are you kidding me?!

Hiei: Whatever.

Kuwabara: TELL ME HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Hiei: STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!

*Hiei sees a man holding the same card as he has and he decides to follow him*

Kuwabara: Oi where are you going?!

*Hiei ignores Kuwabara. He falls in line for the ATM machine. Kuwabara looks at the line*

Kuwabara: You have an ATM card?!

Hiei: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE?

*Kuwabara grits his teeth in annoyance. After a while it is Hiei's turn to withdraw.*

Hiei: *whispers to himself* Pin code...?

_HIEI'S THOUGHTS_

_Lemme see...what should I put here..... AH!... Whatever! Whatever comes to my..._

*Hiei inputs numbers* ACTUALLY IT WORKED. *He is surprised himself*

*Kuwabara enviously looks at Hiei while he walks on the side and counts HIS money without blinking worse than a hyped up businessman*

Hiei: *looks at Kuwabara suspiciously* What are you looking at? Go away.

Kuwabara: You withdrew all!

Hiei: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

Kuwabara: Is that really yours?!

Hiei: STOP ASKING BAKA!

Kuwabara: YOU STARTED IT!

*Hiei changes mood and starts to ignore Kuwabara again, walking happily towards an ICE CREAM SHOP. He happily orders _all_ ice cream flavors and happily eats them*

Kuwabara: *looks at him enviously* C-can c-can...

Hiei. CERN WHERT? (translated as CAN WHAT. i apologize. he eats ice cream.)

Kuwabara: *pokes his right and left forefingers* CAN I HAVE ONE?!

Hiei: *hands him bucks* nowr gewr arweyr (now go away) *Kuwabara takes the bucks dreamily and goes away*

*After Hiei eats a drumful of ice cream, he is about to destroy the card*

*Kuwabara appears out of nowhere again.* I KNEW IT THAT'S NOT YOURS!!! *saves the ATM card from being torn*

Hiei: *gasps* WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN?! And who cares?! You've had your share!

Kuwabara: How did you know the pin code?!

Hiei: It's mine.

Kuwabara: Darn it!

*A muscled man suspiciously lurks on the scene.* I'm looking for my ATM card. I think I dropped it here. Have you seen it?

Hiei: Gotta go carrothead. *disappears*

Kuwabara: *wheezes, looks at the card he's holding* W-WAIIIIT!

* * *

Please review! THANKS!

Kuwabara: How did you know the pin code?

Hiei: *smirks*

Kuwabara: DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!

Hiei: HN.

Kuwabara: DONT HN HN ME!

Hiei: HN.

Kurama: It's his jagan, don't you think?

Hiei: What a spoiler.

Me: *sweatdrops* TIL NEXT GAGLING!! :D


	3. Debate with Kurama part 1: Who?

Gaglings

#3 PART 1

Kurama hangs out with his friends at Kazuma residence when he finds out he is on for debate in school. But Kurama goes through the trouble of first level debate: Who's going to practice debating with him?

Hiei: Finally. No Hiei.

Me: *smirks*

Hiei: *gasps* What's with that look.

Me: *smirks* Happpeeey Halloween! Ne ne Hiei, don't you want to greet everybody?

Hiei: Hn.

Me: H is for happy and N is for the last letter of halloweeN

Hiei: Don't speak for me.

Me: Whatever, it's my interpretation!

Hiei: Don't talk to me.

Me: Hey! Don't--

Hiei: Butt in.

Thanks **ANGELIGRACE** for reviewing my fic. Cuz sorry for using your pc just to do this stuff. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. waaaa *sobs***

* * *

Kurama hangs out with his friends at Kazuma residence when he finds out he is on for debate in school.

Yusuke: So, what's the topic of the debate?

Shizuru: Geez, Yusuke can't you think a bit?!

Yusuke: *raises an eyebrow* HUH?

Shizuru: Of course they wouldn't tell! What's the point of the whole thing?!

Kuwabara: Don't act like an expert!

Shizuru: *whacks her brother's head*

Kuwabara: OUCCHIE!

Shizuru: I was just helping out Kurama. *brushes up her caramel hair*

Kuwabara: He didn't ask for your help!

Shizuru: *whacks him again*

Kurama: *sweatdrops* ... Initially, I thought I didn't need any help. but--

Shizuru: See?

*Kurama sweatdrops again*

Yusuke: Wait wait, so how can we help him out? Should we do a dry run or something?

Kurama: *frantically gestures a no* Ah, No. I... don't want to bother you that much.

Shizuru: Can we just do something like throw a topic at him then let him do whatever?

Kuwabara: That's lame! Can't you be a little clearer??

Shizuru: CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

Yusuke: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Shizuru: You're inside MY house. Don't forget.

Yusuke: OH SORRY.

Kuwabara: This is pretty hard. Do you really need help? C'mon you can do that!

Shizuru: You really can't help, can you bro?

Kurama: *scratches his head* Well...If--

Shizuru: *snaps her fingers* AHA!

Yusuke: *looks at her doubtfully* Now what?

Shizuru: Let's first decide, who is going to be Kurama's partner in this practice!

*SILENCE*

*Kurama sweatdrops*

Yusuke: You have to talk to someone who knows you pretty well! So you can have a pretty good conversation, ne?!

Shizuru: Well I would have to agree with that! Someone who's been around you for like...more than half of your life?

Kurama: My mom is not into that stuff, really...

Kuwabara: Someone who won't get pissed at you and vice versa!

Kurama: *scratches his head* Do you personally want to help--

Kuwabara: Someone you can share your thoughts with! Aside from us 3. A friend, perhaps?

Kurama: And how should I call you guys? *narrows eyes, looks at them suspiciously*

Kuwabara: Er... f---friends?

Kurama: THAT'S CRUEL. You're up to something.

Yusuke: *ignores what Kurama says* This is hard.

Kuwabara: Yeah yeah. *nods in agreement*

Yusuke:Talk to someone like, probably...Hiei?

Kurama: I knew it.

*The three jerks looked at each other*

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru: HIEI!!!!! *loud enough to disturb the whole neighborhood*

*Something falls off from a tree. They hurry outside to see what*

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru: HIEI!!!!!

* * *

Hiei: *grits his teeth in annoyance*

Me: heeeeeeee~

Hiei: You're a witch.

Me: *puppy eyes. blinks at him*

Hiei: You're the witch's puppy.

Me: *swetadrops* Watch out for the Chapter 2 of Gagling #3 ! REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! :D


	4. Debate with Kurama part 2: What about?

Gaglings

#3 PART 2

Kurama hangs out with his friends at Kazuma residence when he finds out he is on for debate in school. But after Kurama goes through the trouble of first level debate, who is going to practice with him, that is, here goes the second: What's the topic?

Hiei: Will you cut that out?

Me: CUT WHAT?

Hiei: Putting me in your fanfic. Not funny. AT ALL.

Me: *sobs* Hiei is cruel...

Hiei:No one asked for it anyway. Don't give me that—

Me: YOU'RE CRUEL!!! *sobs*

Hiei: YEAH, AS ALWAYS.

Thanks **SAKURAGEL **for reviewing the fic! Haha yeah cuz I know. But you can talk to me about this fic whenever you want to, NE?!

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. Amppp.**

* * *

Kurama hangs out with his friends at Kazuma residence when he finds out he is on for debate in school. But after Kurama goes through the trouble of first level debate, who is going to practice with him, that is, here goes the second: What's the topic?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru: HIEI!!!!!

Hiei: Baka ningens. How's that for my nap. *puts off dirt from his cape*

Kuwabara: Why are you taking a nap on a tree?!

Hiei: *ignores Kuwabara* What's this commotion. *shows off his famous gesture*

Shizuru: Seems like you're the only one who can help Kurama for the debate!

Hiei: Seems like you can't do anything about it. HN.

*Shizuru and Hiei strike death glares at each other*

Kurama: Maa, it can't be helped. Let's get over this. It won't hurt doing some practice. Everyone requested for you, in case you didn't know. *smiles*

Hiei: I know.

Yusuke: SHUDDUP!

Shizuru: SOOO... what now?

Kuwabara: Now what?!

Shizuru: *narrows her eyes* Don't imitate me.

Kuwabara: Like I want to?!

Hiei: You're siblings.

*Shizuru and Hiei strike death glares at each other*

Kurama: Eh...Shizuru, you can just give any topic.

Shizuru: *brushes up her caramel hair* Uh well—

*Kuwabara mumbles something to Yusuke. Shizuru stares at them diabolically*

Kuwabara & Yusuke: eeeek!

Shizuru: Topic 1 - airheads

*Kurama sweatdrops*

Hiei: Airheads are everywhere. The topic says it.

*Shizuru gets pissed off*

Kurama: *sweatdrops* Er...Having said that, do you consider yourself an airhead?

Hiei: 'COURSE NOT!

Kurama: Sometimes?

Hiei: Not at all. Why do you ask like this? ARE YOU AN AIRHEAD?

Kurama: Not really. Asking is a sign of intelligence. So...What do you think?

Hiei: I don't believe that statement.

Kurama: And why is that?

Hiei: Everybody is curious. No exemptions.

Kurama: So you're saying if a person is inquisitive doesn't mean he's intelligent?

Hiei: Exactly. *points at Kuwabara* even that big jerk asks like hell.

*Kuwabara grits his teeth.* HEY! *Hiei ignores Kuwabara*

Kurama: I would have to agree with that.

Kuwabara: OY KURAMA! *pissed off*

Kurama: *shakes his head* No not that part! I mean intelligence may not be innate but it's developed through time...A person can't be...dull entirely.

Hiei: Can't agree. *closes his eyes*

Shizuru: Guys guys can't you be a bit more..."intelligible" in this case?

Hiei: Thanks to your topic. REALLY.

Shizuru: FINE FINE! Okay let's move over to topic two. Women are better than men.

Yusuke: *clap clap clap*

Shizuru: Insult?

Yusuke: NO.

Shizuru: OKAY.

Kurama: *sweatdrops* Uh, yes. There are cases when women do better than men.

Hiei: Exclude the impregnation thing.

Kurama: Of course.

Hiei: But men can do A LOT BETTER than women.

Kurama: In ways such as?

Hiei: L--

Shizuru: Exclude the urinating thing!

Hiei: YEAH I KNOW. And DON'T BUTT IN.

Shizuru: *twitches her lips*

Hiei: Women are too emotional. It's what hinders them from doing what they want.

Shizuru: TEND to be too emotional. May I correct you with that.

Hiei: You already did.

Kurama: *looks at both of them.* But you know it's also what motivates them to do something. *whispers to himself* Why do I feel like I am a moderator and not a DEBATE PARTICIPANT.

Shizuru: Kurama is right!

*Kurama becomes jumpy*

Shizuru: While men are easy-going. If it's done, then done. If it's not, then just do it! Isn't that irresponsible?!

Hiei: You can't complicate life too much for YOUR GOD'S sake.

Shizuru: Yeah that's why men can't be too serious in life. If they did they'll end up throwing themselves from a cliff.

Hiei: Yeah, mostly the fault of women.

Shizuru: *raised an eyebrow at Hiei* And why's that?

Hiei: Too much complication. Men hate that.

Shizuru: Exactly! Women can handle better than men! They give up so easily!

Hiei: Still, men hold power. Over women. DON'T DENY THAT.

Kurama: Eh, excuse me, I think we're getting--

Shizuru: NO WAY.

Hiei: It's your species that plots the fall of man.

Shizuru: Because you let it happen!

Hiei: Because it's in your DESTRUCTIVE NATURE.

*Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara walk out of the scene*

Yusuke: Hiei obviously enjoys it!

Kuwabara: What??

Yusuke: The debate BAKA!

Kurama: It's not a debate. *observes from a distance, looking at the screaming-at-each-other Hiei and Shizuru* It's a fight between the species of men and women.

Yusuke: You mean... a fight between the evil and the more evil?

Kuwabara: Sounds like it!

*The trio sighed*

* * *

So how was it? Please leave a review. THANKS!!

Hiei: I knew I won.

Shizuru: It's not over yet!

Hiei *gasps*

Me: UH-OH.

'TIL NEXT GAGLING!!! :p


	5. Popcorn!

Gaglings

#4

The YYH gang sleeps over at Minamino residence since Kurama's family is out for a vacation. A horror movie marathon for them, with some popcorn loving.

Yusuke: Ne Dhanli this is pretty late for the halloween.

Me: *scratches head* HEE...

Hiei: The gang... DOES IT HAVE TO INCLUDE ME.

Me: YEAH OF COURSE STUPID LITTLE SHRIMP!

Kurama: Redundant.

**CUTE LITTLE FOXY**! Wow thanks for your support! :D I'm gonna keep it up as long as I can, well with these reviews I'll sure love keeping up the funny. XD And phew, sorry about your keyboard! Yeah Kuwabara got beat up--

Kuwabara: I WASN'T!

Me: FINE!

Thanks** FOXYVIXEN17** for your review and fave and everything! :D You're a Kurama fan aren't you? Hehe of course I can't seem to write a stupid Kurama because of my biases to him. XD

**ANGELI21** Cuz thanks for your support! Promote this to your friends as well! And oh, can you please stop changing pen names!! 8D Haha ugh btw, sometimes I wonder if Hiei and Shizuru would make a good pair. I mean...romantically.

Hiei: *points his sword at me*

ME: *squeaks*

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. muuuuu~**

The gang sleeps over at Minamino residence since Kurama's family is out for a vacation. A horror movie marathon for them, with some popcorn loving.

Yusuke: Hey Kurama can you hand over the popcorn!!

*From left to right on the sofa, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru. On the foam below the sofa from left to right are Keiko, Koenma, Botan, and Kurama*

Kurama: *is about to give the popcorn to Yusuke*

Botan: *suddenly exclaims* There's no turning back! Yusuke is a popcorn-eating demon.

Yusuke: HEY NO NEED FOR THE DEMON PART. *sits up and grabs the popcorn from Kurama*

Keiko: He can't live without popcorn. That popcorn won't return. That popcorn can't get past us.

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Yusuke: STOP THE POPCORN THING KEIKO. Don't sound too bitter.

Koenma: Can you guys zip up your mouths for a while, the movie is about to start!

Kuwabara: Hell yeah! Just because you can shut your mouth up with pacifier--

Koenma: *gets serious* Quit that, I'm warning you.

Kuwabara: Whatever! *mumbles while getting popcorn from Yusuke. Yusuke spanks his hand* HEY! I'm getting one for Yukina-chan!

Yukina: N-no it's okay Kuwa-kun. *gestures a no*

Yusuke: *gives Kuwabara two pieces of popcorn* Here. For the both of you. Yukina-chan seems to not like it anyway.

Keiko: Told ya.

*Yukina sweatdrops*

Kurama: GUYS.

The gang: YEAH?

Kurama: Shut up.

The gang: OKAY.

The movie starts with a pale white kid on the bed being watched on a security camera.

Yusuke: *munches his popcorn* Isn't that the kiddo from the movie Grudge?

SSSSHHHH!

The pale white kid then steadies in front of the screen for a while, and horrifyingly screams.

*Kuwabara and Yusuke jumps out of their seats* YIKES!

*Everybody death glares at the two*

Kuwabara and Yusuke: NOW THAT'S SCARY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of SSSHHHH's, SHUT UPS and DEATH GLARES. the first movie finally ends.

Kuwabara: *bites his shirt while crying* No it doesn't have to end that way GAWD POOR KIDDO!!

Yusuke: *does the same* In the first place he shouldn't have been confined in the asylum!!! HE'S NOT CRAZY!

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Shizuru: Quit talking about the movie! It's done!

Botan: *yawns* Next movie please. *waves her hand lazily*

Koenma: Wow, you sure are not affected!

Botan: OF COURSE! It's kinda boring actually. I want more action!

Kurama: Er, let's watch the second movie... *The lights switch off automatically*

Botan: NYAY! What was that?! *Botan suddenly hugs Kurama. He smiles impishly.*

YYH gang: *looks at both of them* And what IS THAT?!

Botan: DON'T MIND US.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke: Kuwabara can you stop picking on MY popcorn!

Kuwabara: I'm not doing anything! AND DON'T OWN THE POPCORN!

SSSHHHHH!!!

Yusuke: *whispers* You're annoying.

Kuwabara: Jerk. I said I'm-- *stops and stares at the popcorn* T-The--there's--

Yusuke: *looks at him suspiciously* What's with the dunce antic?!

Kuwabara: *points his finger at the popcorn* A--

Yusuke: *follows Kuwabara's stare. sees a hand dipped on the popcorn box* WHAAAAA!!!!

SSSSHHHHH!!!

Kuwabara: B-but there's a ghost!!

*They all turned to where the duo stares at. The shadow forms a figure.*

HIEI!!!!

*Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a heavy sigh of relief*

Kurama: *laughs* Hiei surely scares people off.

Hiei: You mean, idiots.

Kurama: *laughs* You should at least talk.

Yusuke: Yeah, and without permission HE ATE ALL THE POPCORN.

Hiei: HN.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it? Leave a review okay?I'd be glad to thank you on the next gagling! 8D

Shizuru: He sure loves popcorn!

Keiko: But I thought he loves ice cream.

Botan: I think he loves everything. That tall-haired shrimp might have a stomach soooo big!

Hiei: Are you talking about me.

Botan: Yes! *turns around and sees Hiei* Er-- NO!

Hiei: GET LOST.

Me: *sweatdrops* 'TIL NEXT GAGLING! XP


	6. A textmate named Honey

A/N: Hey there! I cannot keep up with the every other day update, since I don't have internet at home, and I'll be coming back home tomorrow. TOMORROW!! :( so I think I'll post the next chapters every week. I'm really saddened by this fact. But gaglings will continue. DEFINITELY!!! :D

Gaglings

#5

Hiei tries to pry Yukina at Genkai's temple to kill some time, but Yukina is not there. To his surprise, he sees a cellphone on the table and takes care of it.

Hiei: HEY.

Me: I have a name!

Hiei: I don't pry on Yukina. She's my sister!

Me: *smirks*

Hiei: And If I did, it's not...killing time.

Me: AAAAAAAWWWW....SIBLING LOVE IS LOVE.

Hiei: SHUT UP.

Me: You're surprisingly good today! Are you used to it?

Hiei: What?

Me: I mean you're used to the fact that you're stuck in my fanfic?

Hiei: NO.

**ANGELI21** - Thanks cuz! You know what I'm worried about. I don't have internet in Manila so I'm really sad for this pattern "every other day update". WAAAA! I hope to stay in your house. HUUU~

**FOXYVIXEN17** - Haha! XD Hiei sure is good in surprising people! Thanks for the review!

**CUTE LITTLE FOXY** - Wow! Congrats, you have a keyboard now and thanks to your Grandpa! YEY! :D Apparently you're genki again, and I'm happy too! Yeah I've read a few fanfics that Hiei refers to ice cream as "sweet snow". But I don't know if he really likes popcorn. Maybe he was just trying to annoy Yusuke. XD

Hiei: You're the writer remember. Baka.

Me: OF COURSE I WAS JUST KIDDING.

**HANAKO ANIMEADDICT** - Thanks for your review! Hiei is happy, I can tell!

Hiei: ?

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE, okay? 8D  
**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei tries to pry Yukina at Genkai's temple to kill some time, but Yukina is not there. To his surprise, he sees a cellphone on the table and takes care of it.

*Hiei enters the temple and looks around. He is surprised to see no one is present at the temple. Just when he is about to step out, he hears beeping sounds. He is convinced he probably heard this sound somewhere before. He looks at from where he hears it. The table. *

Hiei: A HOT PINK cellphone? *picks it up and scrutinizes it. Unexpectedly, he figures out how to use it. * I'm such a genius. *thinks out loud* This might be a good chance to pry on my sister.

XXXX CELLPHONE SCREEN XXXX

_One message received: Honey_

Hiei: *eyes widen* HONEY?! *he opens the message*

_Hi Honey, What did you do first thing in the morning? _:)_  
_

*He hurriedly opens the inbox and he sees HONEY HONEY HONEY, ALL MESSAGES ARE FROM HONEY. Hiei grits his teeth in annoyance.*

Hiei: Is she two-timing Kuwabara!? *replies to the message*

_Say, are you Kuwabara._

_One message received: Honey ---- __Oh c'mon honey, I'm not Kuwabara, who is that?_

Hiei: *gasps* FTW. MY SISTER IS A BITCH. *replies to the message*

_Stop calling me from now on. AND QUIT THE HONEY, JERK._

*Hiei screams at the cellphone* You can't take away my sister just like that. HAH!

_One message received: Honey ---- __Oh that's really cruel. I thought we made up last night...:(_

Hiei: LAST NIGHT?! *eyes bulge. replies to the message*

_What happened last night?!  
_

_One message received: Honey ---- You're forgetful... Is that because of hangover?_

Hiei: HE MADE YUKINA DRINK! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

_I'll kill you if you don't stop that innocent act of yours YOU BASTARD!_

_One message received: Honey ---- Why are you talking like that, I'm really worried now..._

*Hiei tightens his fist he can smash the cellphone anytime. There's no more patience left for him. He replies to the message*

_MY SISTER IS STILL A BABY. HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER AWAY! I'M HER BROTHER SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LONGER DON'T SHOW UP ANYMORE._

_One message received: Honey ---- Hahaha! We've known each other since we were kids Honey and you don't have a brother, and who are you kidding, You're already 70 Genkai so don't tell me you're still a baby. :)_

*Hiei's eyes bulge, including his jagan*

WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHRIMP?!?!!?!

*SMASH POWWW!*

*Genkai whacks Hiei's head with all the stuff she bought from the market, including the cellphone.*

Hiei: Ouch. *strokes his head* And to think all along I've suspected my sister.

Genkai: HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY CELLPHONE!?

Hiei: Such an old geezer. HONEY. *With that, Hiei escapes and disappears with the wind, leaving Genkai red in anger*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama: Was that Toguro? *laughs*

Me: Yes Kurama!

Hiei: You can't do anything, can you? GET A JOB.

Me: *gasps* G-Go to hell!

Kurama: Maa, maa, I think you did pretty well with Hiei being protective. That's him.

Hiei: I'm not--

Me: YOU ARE!

Hit that review button okay?! :D THANKS! This gagling was pretty short, well I sort of intentionally made it that way. How's that?

'TIL NEXT GAGLING!


	7. Girl Talk

Gaglings

# 6

The YYH girls are done preparing food at Yukimura residence for their picnic. The boys are quite late so what's there to talk about?

Hiei: FINALLY.

Me: Yeah, I thought I should give you some rest for the meantime.

Hiei: REST? FOR THE MEANTIME?

Me: But of course! DID YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH MY FIC SO EASILY?

Hiei: You're unbelievable.

Me: If I'm not I shouldn't have put you in my fic in the first place!

Hiei: That was not a compliment at all.

**ANGELI21** - Gawsh I'll miss you too cuz! And thanks for the advice, I'm writing it in advance. XD

**HANAKOANIMEADDICT** - That's a good advice, well thanks, it won't hurt if I'd try that. Let's see. Okay, I'll bring it on for the next chapters. HA-HA!

**CUTE LITTLE FOXY** - Haha, that's really cute! I'm taking that cute smiley as a reward, too. XD Well Hiei is surprisingly idiotic at times. Hahaha.

Hiei: I AM NOT. You're the writer baka.

Me: HEE HEE.

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE AND WILL NEVER BE. *wails***

**

* * *

**

The YYH girls are done preparing food at Yukimura residence for their picnic. The boys are quite late so what's there to talk about?

Shizuru: That BAKA KUWABARA, sleeping like a sloth when I left. GEEZ!

Keiko: It's surprising you're still not used to your bro. *pats her shoulder* You're siblings!

Shizuru: *raises an eyebrow at her* And what do you mean by THAT?

Keiko: OH NOTHING! *sweatdrops*

Shizuru: I sometimes wonder if he's an illegit!

Keiko: *laughs* Does he have plans on coming to the picnic? Sleeping like that...

Shizuru: You mean, DO THEY HAVE PLANS ON COMING.

Botan: Yeah! No one is an exception!

Yukina: I think they fail to enjoy themselves at first, but when they get there, they seem to enjoy it. *smiles*

Shizuru: Got a point there. But those jerks seriously don't know how to quit being late. SOOOO ANNOYING.

Botan: And how to quit their "I'M COOL!" mode.

Keiko: And how to quit their stupid antics!

Yukina: *wonders* You really think Kuwabara-san is stupid?

*The rest of the girls gasp* YOU HONESTLY DON'T THINK SO??

Yukina: *scratches her head* Eh...He's so kind and—

Shizuru: Stupid. Yeah, we know that well. *laughs devilishly*

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Botan: No one is an exception for stupidity!... Er...Wait...Except for Kurama?

Shizuru: Botan-chan?

Botan: Yeah?

Shizuru: STOP.

Botan: OKAY.

Shizuru: Well Kurama might NOT be an exception to the antics, contrary to what you think girls. *diabolic laugh*

*The girls give a frightened look.*

Yukina: What's that Shizuru-san?

Shizuru: I visited him in their house once and I--

Botan: YOU VISITED HIM IN THEIR HOUSE?!

Shizuru: *raises an eyebrow at her.* CAN'T I VISIT A FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE? ...AND WHAT'S WITH THAT REACTION?

Botan: *behaves* Nothing.

Shizuru: I accidentally peeked into his room.

Botan: *gasps* AND WHEN DID PEEKING BECOME AN ACCIDENT?

Shizuru: YEAH OF COURSE in my case! And besides I didn't know it was HIS room!

Botan: *looks at her with doubt* Are you surely sure it's JUST an accident?

Shizuru: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT.

Botan: *behaves* Nothing.

Shizuru: To continue, well... I saw the beloved redhead... *almost a whisper* wearing pink boxers.

Botan: HE WHAT?!

Shizuru: I said, HE WAS WEARING PINK BOXERS.

Botan: *blinks dreamily *OH I'D SOOOO DIE TO SEE THAT.

*The rest of the girls look at her with plain faces*

Botan: *behaves*

Shizuru: And when I purposely knocked on his door, he was like DROPPED DEAD on the floor. He immediately put his pants and ALMOST TRIPPED ON IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

*Yukina and Keiko sweatdrop*

Botan: POOR KURAMA! *sobs*

Shizuru: Honestly I don't know why girls go-gaga over Kurama. I mean, he's so...

Keiko: Plain?

Botan: PLAIN?!

Shizuru: YEAH. And kind of boring. Well not really with me but I've seen him talk with other girls and if I were one of them, I'll surely slap him. NONSTOP.

Botan: OH C'MON!

Keiko: *says out of the blue* I think Koenma is handsome.

Botan: You WHAT?!

Keiko: Ugh, I mean, not if that pacifier is stuck in his mouth. HAHAHAHA.

*The girls sweatdrop*

Botan: You sure got weird taste!

Shizuru: It's TOO obvious. Just look at Yusuke. He's a total goof. Always hanging out with my Bro. GEEZ! I don't think anybody would say they're cute.

Yukina: Kuwabara-kun is not that cute.

Shizuru: YOU KNOW RIGHT.

Yukina: Kuwabara-kun... IS SOOOO HOT! *blushes*

*The girls stare at Yukina with horror* Kuwabara is WHAT!?

Keiko: *recovers from horror* But come to think of it. He's just a goof, but look at his body. HE'S DAMN HOT!

Shizuru: OH C'MON KEIKO I KNOW YOU'RE JUST TOO KIND. You're kidding, right?

Keiko: I'M NOT!

Botan: See? WHAT A TASTE!

Shizuru: But well Botan-chan, you're as well not exempted! You have a crush on the female-looking redhead, and he's wearing PINK BOXERS. And you wouldn't know how often he'd do that! Don't you think he's...gay?!

Botan: GAY? NO WAY?! Real men know how to wear PINK!

Shizuru: Said who? The t-shirt print?

Yukina: But I can't feel any..."gayness" in Kurama. HE'S SO MANLY!

Botan: *nods nonstop*

Shizuru: When did Yukina ever start talking like that? *wonders*

Keiko: *sweatdrops* Well I think It's better to make Hiei wear PINK!

Shizuru: *imagines it. She is horrified* OH better take away that thought Keiko-chan.

Keiko: But, I honestly think Hiei is cuter than everyone else.

Botan: THAN EVERYONE ELSE?!

Shizuru: Keiko-chan?

Keiko: *blinks* Yes?

Shizuru: DID YOU JUST PRAISE EACH BOY IN OUR GROUP.

Keiko: I did? Er-- NO! I... didn't think Kurama is...cute.

Shizuru: *looks at her with doubt* Oh yeah?

Keiko: But well-- *scratches her head*

Shizuru: Alright I knew it.

Yusuke: But not when Yusuke is around!

Shizuru: OH THE HELL. You got a BOYFRIEND FOR YUSUKE'S SAKE!

OUCH YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FEET!

SSHHH!

*The girls gasped*

Keiko: Did I just hear Yusuke?

Shizuru: *lazily places her elbow* And that baka who stepped on his feet might be my brother. HAH. Come out now. We're not afraid.

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko: *wheeze, looking at each other* YES WE ARE AFRAID! *nod their heads at the same time*

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama and Hiei show up. Kurama scratches his head while Hiei shows off his usual gesture. Koenma merely stands up. Yusuke and Kuwabara goof around blaming each other for being found out.

Yusuke: *being his serious self* So...what do we have here? *then smiles wildly*

* * *

So how was it? You know what to do. REVIEW!! XD

Hiei: Is that a rest? I'M STILL THERE.

Me: I've changed my mind. BUT YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR THAT.

Hiei: I won't.

Me: Okay then you're going to appear on the next chapter.

Hiei: *gasps* You can't do that.

Kurama: I heard she's writing in advance...So...

Me: YEP YEP I ALREADY DID.

I'm kinda worried for the funny in this chapter. Well...I should get back to the boys sooner. XD Anyhow I want to know what you think so leave a review! THANKS!

'TIL NEXT GAGLING! XD


	8. Boy Stalk

A/N: I edited parts here and there beginning from Gagling #1 up to the most recent chapter. I also added a little intro on Gaglings on the first chapter… so there. XD Read on! :D

Gaglings

#7

Kurama is kind of late for the picnic preparation or so he thought. He arrives the earliest amongst the boys, only to find out the girls talking about some…stuff.

Kurama: Am I the star here now? *smiles*

Yusuke: VAIN FOX!

**FoxyVixen17 -** Hiei in pink may not be bad at all, right?! He's adorable anyway! Kurama in pink, well...anything suits him, really! As for the cellphone thing, yeah you're right, never mess with a girl's cellphone. :D Thanks for the review! :D

**Cute Little Foxy – **Hahaha! Okay first things first! XD I wasn't able to indicate that the gang is having their monthly picnics and this is one of them. A good chance to listen to their talks, haha! Anyway, Kurama can be bad at times. XD Although I think it's not here in , you might want to google "Unsubstantiated YYH Fan Myths" There's one item pertaining to the usual thought that Kurama is good and all, but it's the contrary. It's a good read! As for Kurama being late, he knows it best that he'd be left with girls if he comes early for any gathering, so he intentionally comes late. But he still comes earliest than any of the boys, Haha! XD Hiei's usual gesture is crossed arms, closed eyes, looking away from those who attempt to talk to him. XD Kuwabara on the other hand is big-hearted, and I love him for that! :D Yukina, well she was just trying her best to fit in to the not-so-pream girls. But then she also has the talkative side, I guess! :D I don't really mind the randomness, geez, this whole Gagling thing is purely random! So I thank you for that! :D

**MoonGCyn- **Hiya there! Whoa thanks for the review! I like Shizuru a lot so I really want her to have parts in the fic, and she's just as hilarious as the popular, goofy cast! Well I really believe Kurama can pull off anything, he's serious and funny at the same time. :D Oh, and there's no better term that can describe Yusuke and Kuwabara, it's just what you said! Well, they are what they are, right?! :D Thanks so much for the particular likes! Glad you liked the random fic. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I am simply borrowing YUU YUU HAKUSHO. It's not mine. XD**

**

* * *

**

Kurama is kind of late for the picnic preparation or so he thought. He arrives the earliest amongst the boys, only to find out the girls talking about some…stuff.

*Kurama is about to shove himself to the girls but then he hears their conversation. He feels it won't hurt if he eavesdrops a little.*

_**Shizuru: **__**He immediately put his pants and ALMOST TRIPPED ON IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

Kurama: What was THAT? *continues to listen*

_**Botan: POOR KURAMA! *sobs are heard***_

Kurama: ME? *wrinkles his eyebrows, tries to remember anything relevant* Pants…almost tripped on it… *the idea pops out of his mind, when Shizuru visited him* My…oh my… *gasps* THE EFFING PINK BOXERS. She did see it! *covers his mouth with disgust*

What did who see?!

*Kurama turns around to see whose voice is that* Yusuke! *Kurama pulls Yusuke to the garden where no one can hear them* It's the pink boxers.

Yusuke: The WHAT?! You're wearing pink boxers?! *almost dies with laughter*

Kurama: And who gave me that thing. *closes his eyes*

Yusuke: Er…*tries to remember, then smirks* Was it me?

Kurama: IT WAS YOU. Remember the dare?

Yusuke: *snaps his fingers* OH YEAH, that you have to wear it MWF for that week! *imagines Kurama wearing the pink boxers as he tucks himself in bed. Yusuke smirks with the thought.*

Kurama: You remembered— *Kurama notices Yusuke's diabolic face* HEY. Don't think things.

Yusuke: *ignores Kurama* SO! You were found out by Shizuru. BWAHAHAHAHA.

Kurama: *raises an eyebrow at Yusuke* No fun.

WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?

Kurama & Yusuke: *turn around* KUWABARA!

Kuwabara: Did I just hear you talk about my sis?!

Yusuke: Yeah Kurama was found out by Shi—

Kurama: Shut up. Eh Kuwa—

Kuwabara: Do you have a thing with my sis?!

Yusuke: OI. Don't be overprotective, she's almost out of the calendar!

Kuwabara: Well…*thinks* yeah you're right.

*Kurama and Yusuke sweatdrop. They drag Kuwabara behind the door near the girls to eavesdrop. To their surprise, Hiei and Koenma are present.*

_**Shizuru: YEAH. And kind of boring. Well not really with me but I've seen him talk with other girls and if I were one of them, I'll surely slap him. NONSTOP.**_

*Hiei and Koenma laugh together. While the other three look at each other, confused, then gaze at Hiei.*

Kurama: *smugs* So Hiei is interested on girl talk.

Hiei: Shut up. They're talking about you. *smirks*

Kurama: *loses composure* Again?!

Hiei: You mean… still. They said you're plain.

Koenma: And boring!

Kurama: *puts out a mirror from his pocket.* Plain? *pouts in front of the mirror*

*SILENCE*

*The boys look at Kurama expressionless. The redhead puts back the mirror immediately in his pocket.* Hee…

_**Shizuru: It's TOO obvious. Just look at Yusuke. He's a total goof. Always hanging out with my Bro. GEEZ! I don't think anybody would say they're cute.**_

Yusuke: Kuwabara. This is your fault. Now they think I'm a GOOF!

Kuwabara: *waves his hand lazily.* You've been a goof since birth!

Yusuke: *gets the mirror from Kurama's pocket. pouts in front of the mirror.* No way I'm a goof!

*The boys look at Yusuke expressionless.*

Kurama: Quit the goof thing. And give me back my mirror.

Yusuke: B-But I'm vain, too! *pouts*

Kurama: You're not. *gets serious*

Yusuke: Geez, how can you talk about that with a serious face! *turns his gaze to Hiei* Now what are they talking about?!

Hiei: Your girlfriend talking about how hot some stupid jerk is. *grits his teeth in annoyance. Thinks to himself.* And my sister, too. ARGH!

Yusuke: *throws his fists at him* Don't call me a stupid jerk!

Koenma: You're not! Kuwabara is! Keiko said I'm handsome, too! *smiles like a knight*

Yusuke: SHE WHAT?! *gasps*

Kuwabara: *twinkles like Koenma because of Keiko's comment* My my, poor Yusuke. Being dumped by the girl of his—

Yusuke: Shut up! I knew it! She should get an eye transplant! *crosses his arms*

Kurama: *laughs* Yeah right. *looks intently at Yusuke*

Yusuke: *raises an eyebrow at Kurama* And why are you looking at me like that?

Kurama: *smirks*

_**Shizuru: But well Botan-chan, you're as well not exempted! You have a crush on the female-looking redhead, and he's wearing PINK BOXERS. And you wouldn't know how often he'd do that! Don't you think he's...gay?!**_

*The boys gasp, turning their heads to Kurama* ARE YOU???

Kurama: I'M NOT.

YYH boys: SERIOUSLY?

*YYH boys have kept a distance from Kurama. They're on the other side already.*

Kurama: *frowns* Why are you too far from me? You honestly want some serious stuff? *his face darkens mood*

Yusuke: *scared* Okay okay I don't want to eat your plants right now, I'm NOT a vegetarian.

_**Keiko: *sweatdrops* Well I think it's better to make Hiei wear PINK!**_

…

_**Keiko: But, I honestly think Hiei is cuter than everyone else.**_

Hiei: *eyes widen but he immediately narrow them. turns to Yusuke*

Yusuke: *clenches his fists* That b—

_**Keiko: But not when Yusuke is around!**_

Yusuke: *softens* Oww…that baby…

*Everybody sweatdrops except for Hiei*

Koenma: *whispers something to Hiei*

Kuwabara: Hey hey what's that?! *nears to Koenma and Hiei*

Yusuke: OUCH YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FEET!

Koenma: *gasps* SSHHH!

*From inside* Keiko: Did I just hear Yusuke?

Shizuru: *lazily places her elbow on the table* And that baka who stepped on his feet might be my brother. HAH. Come out now. We're not afraid.

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko: YES WE ARE AFRAID!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama and Hiei show up. Kurama scratches his head *_and is thinking how he can possibly get revenge at Shizuru with everything she just said*_ while Hiei shows off his usual gesture _*and is thinking if he's real cute, without the pink of course. He honestly wants to get Kurama's mirror in his pocket.*_ Koenma merely stands up _*and dreamily thinks about Keiko's comment, but immediately frowns when he thinks of the pacifier thing*_ Yusuke and Kuwabara goof around blaming each other for being found out. _*Kuwabara is not his usual self since Keiko's comment, but he was not sure if Yukina said a thing about him so it saddens him*_

Yusuke: *being his serious self* So...what do we have here? _*then smiles wildly, thinking if Keiko should really get an eye transplant, and if he missed out some important things maybe he can ask Hiei to flashback with the use of his jagan.*

* * *

_So what do you think? I kinda missed the boys, so they goofed here and there. HAHA! XD review please!

Me: Sorry Shizuru, I know we're almost of same age but—

Shizuru: But I look older, yeah right.

Hiei: Why do you have to include me.

Me: Don't ask the obvious cutie Hiei!

Hiei: Pointless to talk to you. HN. *goes away*

Kurama: My, my, am I that vain. *smiles*

Me: Kurama-kun.

Kurama: Yeah?

Me: Don't ask the obvious.

'TIL NEXT GAGLING! XD Hit the review button below! XD THANKS! :)


	9. A visit to the sick

Gaglings

#8

Hiei is sick. Yusuke and Kuwabara visit him at Kurama's house. What could his illness be?

Hiei: I'm always sick… and tired of ningens and your fanfic.

Me: Cruel shrimpy Hiei!

A/N: I reread Gag#7 and stupid me, I didn't replace the previous ones with edited chapters and A/Ns! Oh gawsh I'm becoming more and more forgetful. XD Anyway, thanks for the wait guys!

**Angeli21 - **Okay cuz Im sorry for your situation right now, being grounded and with no laptop for like...how long?! Thanks so much for your review and I hope it wouldn't be the last! :O Oh well you can use my laptop anyway. I'm so stupid! :D

**Hanako Anime Addict - **Haha, yeah, they think too much, ne?! And I really love to bully Hiei! Thanks for the like and the review!! :D**  
**

**Evil Eye Lver - **Hiya there! Kurama was THE vain last chapter, haha! And well I'd like to see Hiei in pink! :D I hope to greet you on the next gagling, too! :D

**MoonGCyn - **Whoa, thank you so much! You should be mindful of professors by the way, sometimes they pretend to not know anything and the next thing you know they're behind you already, to SHOCK you. Whoa! Haha. :D Just like Kurama, right? cunning and so! :D Sometimes I feel that they're already out of character because of the whole randomness thing and their sudden reactions on situations, but wow, I'm happy for letting me know what you think about them. Thanks! :D My, I don't like pink that much either. :D Anyway, I believe Hiei doesn't listen or rather, choose not to listen to compliments, but he's caught off guard by Keiko's comment! Nyay! Haha. :D

**FoxyVixen17 - **Ugh, Kurama wasn't able to hide his being vain right there, but he is still the Youko Kurama FOX! Vain fox...:D Thanks for the review!

**Cute Little Foxy - **My my, I just have the feeling that Kurama carries around a mirror everyday! :D I think it's so cute of him to do that. HA-HA! That part was the most mentioned on reviews by the way! Kurama has always been adorable, and Hiei is so loved by bullies like me. Woo! Thanks for the review! :D

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. :D**

* * *

Hiei is sick. Yusuke and Kuwabara visit him at Kurama's house. What could his illness be?

* * *

Kuwabara: Geez! You get sick, too! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Hiei: *bed ridden* Shut up loud-mouthed.

Kuwabara: Maa, you're one to talk!

Yusuke: So what herbs did you let him swallow this time? *turns to Kurama*

Kurama: I haven't YET.

Hiei: JUST ATTEMPT FOX.

Kurama: *laughs* Sick Hiei is still threatening a good friend who accommodates him.

Yusuke: What's eating you? *nears Hiei to check his temperature* Whoa you're flaming hot!

Kuwabara: Serves you right! Bet you can't handle it coz you're always damn cold!

Yusuke: Nah that's cruel. Hiei-kun is sensitive now because he's sick. NE HIEI-KUN?

Hiei: Go away! *covers himself with blanket*

Kurama: *laughs* He refuses to go to the hospital. But well it's understandable, and Koorime don't usually get sick. Unless…

Yusuke & Kuwabara: UNLESS WHAT?! *curious tone*

Kurama: Beats me.

Yusuke & Kuwabara: NAH!

Kurama: Maa, I still need to observe him for days. Before I get what's happening to him.

Hiei: Better do it quick fox.

Kurama: *smiles sarcastically* If that's what you think then I suggest we go to a real doctor right away.

*Hiei hides in the blanket again*

Yusuke: Well then, we'll just check on you after a few days! *is about to leave with Kuwabara*

Hiei: YOU DON'T HAVE TO.

Kuwabara: See you on your funeral! *waves his hand*

*Hiei hurls a pillow at him*

Kuwabara: OWW!

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara visit Hiei after a week.

* * *

Kurama: Guys. *looks serious*

Kuwabara: What now? Is Hiei gonna die?! *excited tone*

Yusuke: *narrows his eyes comically at Kuwabara* OI. Don't look too happy.

Kurama: He's fine but—

Kuwabara: Oh man! He's doing fine?!

Kurama: *aura darkens*

Kuwabara: *squeaks, scared of Kurama*

Kurama: As I was saying, he's just fine, although the sickness has been draining his energy, a good rest will restore it. But…it's better if you don't see him right now.

Yusuke: AND WHY IS THAT?

Kuwabara: *nears to Hiei's bed* OI SHRIMP.

Hiei: SCREW YOU NINGENS!

Yusuke: QUIT THE ANGRY ACT! I'm getting more suspicious of your…*Yusuke is being his naughty self. He tries to remove Hiei's blanket hard. Hiei pulls it back harder*

Hiei: NO!

Yusuke: *removes the blanket successfully. gasps* …OH GAWD YOU LOOK TERRIBLE.

Kuwabara: *looks at Hiei and smirks* My my! That chicken pox sure is killing you!

Hiei: *gets the blanket back, covers himself* GET LOST!

Kurama: I told you.

Yusuke: *eyebrows crease* But that's weird. Koorime don't get chicken pox!

Kuwabara: Geez, just what kind of breed is Hiei from?!

* No one answers Kuwabara's question. He sweatdrops.*

Yusuke: Oh this is a puzzle.

Kurama: I have one assumption on this. Because Koorime don't get chicken pox, there might be—

Kuwabara: Get to the climax already!

Kurama: *bites his lip and is obviously pissed* He might be bewitched. If only I knew who the culprit is.

Yusuke: He was WHAT?!

Kuwabara: *smirks* Nyaaa, everybody owns a voodoo doll of the shorty!

Hiei: Wait until I get back my ENERGY! *still inside the blanket*

Kuwabara: CAN'T WAIT!

Yusuke: SHUT UP YOU JERKS!! *gains back composure* So who would do that to him? Oi, *turns to Hiei* Did you possibly bump into someone and got him mad?

Hiei: I'm not… *thinks of any relevant circumstances…thinks about what happened at Genkai's temple. The cellphone. Honey. Hiei's eyes widen.* …mistaken. IT'S HER!

Kuwabara: *is surprised* WHOA! Did you happen to dump a girl?!

Hiei: IT'S GENKAI.

Kuwabara: *big gasp* YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH GENKAI?!

Yusuke: *whacks Kuwabara's head*

Kuwabara: OUCCCHIE! WHATCHADOTHATFOR?! *strokes his head*

Yusuke: BAKA YAROU! *turns to Hiei* What might be the geezer's reason?!

Hiei: None of your business.

Yusuke: C'mon you can't be a pooper!

Hiei: *strikes him the it's-my-secret-damn-you glare*

Yusuke: Eeeek! Fine fine! If it is Genkai, how should we help shorty?

* * *

*Hiei is right. At Genkai's temple, She's holding a Hiei doll, placing pins all over the doll's body.*

Genkai: Die die Hiei die this is what you get for being an intruder Die HIEI DIE! *diabolic laugh*

*Birds near the temple squeak, flying away from the devil Genkai*

* * *

Kuwabara: Kurama!

Kurama: Yeah.

Kuwabara: Are you serious with that?!

*Kurama fans, swings, and waves leaves around Hiei*

Yusuke: When did you learn that?! Man, the only thing lacking is CHANT!

Kuwabara: He's good in harvesting, but being a witch doctor? NO WAY!

Kurama: I don't have a farm, just a garden. *continues to surround Hiei with plants* As for the incantation, I just have to picture Genkai in my mind and say her name.

Hiei: You're making a fool of yourself fox.

Kurama: I don't really mind. Besides it's fun.

Hiei: *makes face* HOW CAN YOU HELP ME WITH JUST THAT?!

Yusuke & Kuwabara: We want to join you Kurama!

Hiei: NO!

Kurama: YES. Very well then. *hands them herbs, leaves, plants, anything green*

*Yusuke and Kuwabara join Kurama. The two stick a leaf on their heads and make a tribal dance around Hiei, repeating Genkai's name over again. On the other hand, Kurama thinks Yusuke and Kuwabara joining him is a good idea. He can lessen the fool out of himself.* Genkai. Genkai. Genkai. Gen—SOMEONE IS NOT CONCENTRATING!

Kurama: Oh, sorry. *smiles*

* * *

*Genkai feels something interrupting her ritual. She just could not continue. It seems that the doll has reached its limit. The chicken pox ends there.*

Genkai: DAMN INTRUDERS!

* * *

_Oh, this door is open as well. Let's go._

Yo, Hiei we heard you're --*big gasps* JUST WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!

*Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara look around to see who seemed to break their rite. Gasping Botan, Jaws dropped Shizuru and Koenma, Eyes widening Keiko, Dropping fruits basket Yukina*

Yusuke: *scratches his head* Er…Want to join?

* * *

*And soon, everyone's been doing the fanning, waving, swaying leaves, making the tribal dance around Hiei, which supposedly is a visit to the sick.*

* * *

Again I am kinda worried for this chapter, but please still let me know what you think and I'd be glad to thank you on the next gagling! 8D

Yusuke: Maa, Kurama is just too wise here! Leaving the task to us!

Kurama: Uh, well…

Hiei: OI. Get a job.

Me: OI! If I get a job I won't be able to update Gaglings that much and I can't bully you anymore!

Hiei: Lame excuse.

'TIL NEXT GAGLING! XD Thanks thanks a bunch for reading! :D


	10. Road to the world of modeling?

Gaglings

#9

Kuwabara is walking down the street when a talent scout spots him.

**A/N: Whoa, we're nearing to the tenth gagling! Way to go for me! XD And of course thanks to those who read and review devotedly! :D For those who hve just reviewed for a couple of gaglings, I will explain some stuff. Even though we are already on the 10th chapter (look at the chapter box), this is still the 9th gagling because chapters 3 and 4 are counted as one gagling. So don't be confused, okay?! :D**

Kuwabara: I did not understand a thing!

Hiei: It's pointless explaining antyhing to you.

**MoonGCyn** - Hiei thinks the gang just wanted to annoy him and not to help him. They're happy with their idiocies! Haha! Thank you so much! I should stop worrying by now, and thank you for the R&R! :D

**HanakoAnimeaddict** - The previous gagling was a cliffhanger, Yeah, you actually gave me the idea for the previous gagling, Genkai's revenge is dirtyl! Yikes! No way Hiei would go out with the geezer, we might not know his age but heck, he and Genkai are just too different in everything, haha! Thanks for the R&R! XD

**Angeli21** - Oh my cuz you just soooo love the guy with the freaking gel. I should get back to that lad later, haha! :D You are right, it is a very human illness so Hiei is really annoyed! Kurama, well, he is cruel. Haha! Yusuke is the most normal goof in YYH don't you think? haha! Thanks cuz!

**Cute Little Foxy **- You had it twice?! Nyay that sucks! And it surely is rare. Chicken pox is such a burden. Argh! Glad you're not experiencing a third one! Eeeek, what am I saying?! XD Oh anyway thank you so much for your words, I should stop worrying really. :D Well, I didn't ask Yusuke or Kuwabara or any of the guys to threaten them if they wouldn't read my fic, you are sooo right! Thanks for the R&R! XD

**6Poppy - **Hiya there! Yeah it's a normal thing but when YYH cast portrays it, it's just so funny! and that's why I love the gang so much! I love you too for the R&R and hope to see you on the next! :D

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE.**

**

* * *

**

Kuwabara is walking down the street when a talent scout spots him.

* * *

Talent scout:*approaches Kuwabara* Hey there! I'm looking for people who are potential billboard models and will be a part of our four-month advertising campaign!

Kuwabara: *shines, brushes up his carrothead* You sure you're not a bogus or something?

T.S: Oh seems like you're not interested, then-- *is about to walk away*

Kuwabara: Hey hey! *grabs the scout's shoulder* YOU! Just give me your damn calling card!

T.S: *frightened* O-Okay! *hands him a calling card. thinks to herself*Why are there so many impolite nowadays!

Kuwabara: *gets the card. gasps* This is…the biggest casting agency in the COUNTRY!

T.S: You read it right! You may come tomorrow to the place indicated there for a VTR. And you can also take friends with you. *runs away*

Kuwabara: *follows the running scout with a gaze* Geez, what's with that?! *looks at the card* Seems like this won't hurt over butt-kicking action! *He phones Yusuke to drag him along.* Pick up the phone URAMESHI! *exclaims impatiently after four rings*

Yusuke: *on the other line* What's up!

Kuwabara: What took you so long to pick up!?

Yusuke: Don't act like a girlfriend. What's your business?!

Kuwabara: I was scouted by a talent manager lurking here, wanna join tomorrow?!

Yusuke: *wheezes* YOU WERE WHAT?!

Kuwabara: I said I was scouted by a talent manager...to be a billboard model! *speaking arrogantly*

Yusuke: B-But I-

Kuwabara: CAN'T YOU LEAVE KEIKO FOR A SECOND?! Ask somebody else to sub you in the ramen shop! Here are the details: Nobuto Street 556 Hando building 9th floor, 10 AM! Show up Urameshi! *ends the call*

Yusuke: *looks at his phone* Pooper!

* * *

At Nobuto Street 551 Hando building 9th floor, 10 AM

Kuwabara: The jerk didn't come, what a waste! *He enters the building. To his surprise, he sees Yusuke's back* YUSUKE!

Yusuke: *turns around, surprised* OI!

Kuwabara: So you showed up after all! Let's register now!

* * *

Before the VTR.

Kuwabara: Man where's that freak? Freaking out in the middle of VTR?! *looks for Yusuke. Instead, he sees red hair in a pool of people * A redhead?! Isn't that—

Kazuma Kuwabara! You're next. To that door, please.

Kuwabara: Gladly! *walks to the door, still thinking if what he had just seen is the redhead he knew*

* * *

After the VTR.

Yusuke: *approaches Kuwabara* How was the VTR?

Kuwabara: Fine! Where did you go?

Yusuke: I went to Ku—

Kuwabara: Oh by the way I think I saw Kurama here, or is it just the hair?! *looks around. sees Kurama and waves at him* Kurama!

Kurama: *is surprised. approaches him* Ah, Hello Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Thanks for the support, man! Yusuke's been kind to tell you my stepping stone to modeling! *smiles widely at both of them*

Kurama: *confused* Support?

Yusuke: *confused* Me? KIND?

Kuwabara: *talks to Kurama* Yeah! You came here to support me, right? *turns to Yusuke* and you informed him right?

Yusuke: *scratches his head*

Kurama: Well I—

Hiei: What are you talking about you idiot? *shows before Kurama*

Kuwabara: WHOA! The tall-haired shrimp came all the way, too!

Hiei: ARE YOU STILL CLUELESS?

Kuwabara: What?!

Kurama: Kuwabara, if I'm right, the way you give that confused look…*takes something out of his pocket. a card* Well…

Kuwabara: *gets the card from Kurama. gasps* The calling card!

Kurama: Yeah, I was given that yesterday, and I dragged Hiei along.

Yusuke: And surprisingly, he did the VTR, too! Ne, Hiei?!

Hiei: HN. *looks away*

Kuwabara: GEEZ WHAT A WASTE!!! *frustrated, turns to Yusuke* AND HOW ABOUT YOU?!

Yusuke: *scratches his head* Same here!

Well, isn't this a bonding for all of us?!

*The boys turn around to see who…*

BOTAN! KEIKO! SHIZURU!

* * *

After 5 days at Keiko's ramen shop.

Talent scout's voice in the flashback: We'll be choosing five people for the project alongside our own talents. The results will be out after five days. Please wait for our call. If you did not receive a call, please don't bear grudges. There's always a next time. The chosen ones will sign a four-month contract with the agency and will also take home 200,000 YEN each.

*The gang is seated in front of a long table, waiting for calls. GREAT SILENCE*

**_THEIR THOUGHTS._**

_Yusuke: Damn Kurama, my biggest competition! _*clenches his fists*_  
_

_Kurama: Isn't it an excellent idea to show up before their VTR's. By the looks of it, they surely were intimidated…by me. *smirks to himself*_

_Kuwabara: Grrrr! and to think I only wanted to take Yusuke along because he's such a NO MATCH! The body, the looks, THE HEIGHT! *someone interrupts his thoughts*_

_Hiei: That's not the mere basis BAKA. Obviously you were not listening at the briefing._

*Kuwabara and Hiei shoot death glares at each other*

_Hiei: Hn.  
_

_Botan: My! My! Let me see…5 people, that would have to be me, _*counts with her fingers*_ Keiko, Kurama, Shizuru and… Oh, it should only be FOUR!_

_Shizuru: Me and Kuwabara should get it. DOUBLE MONEY! *laughs diabolically in her head*_

_Keiko: I wonder if I can get the model position, but for the boys I'm confused._ *pokes her head*_ Oh my, what am I thinking!? Of course it should be Yusuke! _*pokes her head again*

*The gang notices her antic and looks at her expressionless*

Keiko: *smiles awkwardly*

A cellphone rings. But whose cellphone? Damn gang, change your ringtones. They all check their phones excluding Hiei since he doesn't own one. Everybody frowns except…

Kurama: Mine. *smiles*

Yusuke & Kuwabara: UNFAIR!!!

Kurama: *answers the call* Hello? Ah yeah… Okay… *eyebrows crease* Huh? Er…*looks at Hiei* No, I'm not… Okay, for a while… *passes the cellphone to Hiei.* Yours.

Hiei: *raises an eyebrow at Kurama then grabs the phone. One question one answer talk blah blah blah*

*The gang gives a confused look.*

Kurama: It's for him after all.

YYH gang: *gasps* WHAT?!

Kurama: I registered first before Hiei. But apparently he copied my number since he doesn't have any contact information.

YYH gang: DAMN SHRIMP!

Kurama: Got me there.

* * *

*At Genkai's temple, the landline phone rings. Yukina picks it up. She is happy…to have been chosen as a billboard model.*

* * *

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review okay?! :D ARIGATOU!

Keiko: Oh my, when did Yukina—

Shizuru: Phew, you're sick Dhanli.

Me: You, of all people get mad at me! *wails*

Shizuru: Nyay!

Kuwabara: That damn Hiei, how did he manage the freaking VTR?!

Me: That I should know. *smirks* 

**Dear readers, do you want to have a chapter for Hiei and Yukina's VTR? Or any requests? ideas? Anything, please tell me what you think! :D**

**A/N: Gagling # 10 coming right up means a celebration for all of us! Join the gang as they play games, do more stupid antics (EHE) and naughty stuff! See you then! :D**

THANKS! XD


	11. Draw Lots: Song, Wine, and Pink Boxers!

Gaglings

#10

**A/N: Gagling # 10 for you! A three-part series of DRAW LOTS!** **Though it is three-part, they are counted as three separate gaglings since the gang is in three different situations anyway. SO THERE! I hope you'll enjoy the first one! XD**

**HanakoAnimeaddict - **Thanks a bunch for your questions! I am sorry though since I still can't put up the VTR chappie, but I swear I will after I'm done with the three-part draw lots! :D By the way VTR/Video Tape recording is done in auditions for modeling/acting jobs. :D Thanks for the review!

Angeli21 - I told you Kurama is cruel! Haha! Kuwabara is always the poor one! Thanks for your suggestion, cuz, I should do Hiei's VTR. :D

**Foxyvixen17 - **Thanks for the suggestion! Yeah, sometimes the firefly--er, Hiei outwits Kurama! :D Thanks for the review!

**RingLupine - **Oh, thanks for everything! I think it's a good idea to read something light especially this time of season, right?! And yes you are so much welcome to draw that scene. Just don't forget to show it to us once you're done, okay?! :D Thanks for the reviews! :D

**Cute Little Foxy - **Hiei doesn't think about modeling at all and yet he was chosen, it's a turntable...against Kurama! Haha! Oh my, you're getting the YYH DVD series! You better clean up your room and clean good! :D Now the problem is, how can you get rid of the fabric softener?! Good luck and thanks for the review! :D

**

* * *

**The YYH gang is at Keiko's ramen shop on a Friday night after a tiring day at school and work. Keiko closes earlier than usual to spend time with friends. To complete the gathering, Kurama brings wine for everybody to enjoy…or so they thought.

Yusuke: Kurama gets half the attention lately, isn't Hiei jealous?!

Hiei: NO WAY.

Me: Get lost!

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. XD**

**

* * *

***The gang is in the ramen shop proper. Yusuke is standing in front of the long table where Kuwabara, Shizuru and Koenma are seated. Botan, Keiko and Kurama are seated on the chairs in front of the table.*

Yusuke: So who wants to sing?! *talks on the mic*

Kuwabara: *raises his hand* ME! ME!

Yusuke: *ignores Kuwabara* Sing? Anyone?

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Botan: I know! Why don't we have a singing marathon?!

Yusuke: FAILED. Kuwabara will dominate the whole thing!

Kuwabara: *stands from his seat. grabs the mic from Yusuke* HEY!

Yusuke: See?

Keiko: *grabs the mic from Kuwabara, Kuwabara is surprised* How about…A singing marathon with a twist?

YYH Gang: TWIST???

Keiko: Yes! We'll draw lots to see who's going to sing!

Shizuru: *claps* Great Keiko-chan!

Kurama: No way.

*Everyone looks at Kurama*

Yusuke: And WHY NOT?

Kurama: I'm too lucky for that.

Yusuke: HA-HA. LET'S DRAW LOTS! *naughty smile*

Kurama: NO!

Shizuru: And the songs? *lights her cigarette*

Keiko: We'll enter random numbers on the videoke!

Kurama: And let the random person sing the random song? No.

*Everybody looks at Kurama, getting scared of his reactions*

Keiko: If-if not everyone agrees, then we'll just have to think of a different task for them.

Yusuke: Like… a dare?

Keiko: YES! But the person should first give numbers for the song, then decide if he'll sing or do the dare.

Kurama: Okay, I'm on. *closes his eyes*

Kuwabara: *grabs mic from Keiko. Keiko is surprised* Geez Kurama I can't believe you're choosing a DARE over SINGING A DAMN SONG!

Shizuru: STOP SHOUTING WITH THE MIC ON! *whacks her bro's head*

Kuwabara: OWWW!

Keiko: *looks around to see the people present, writes their names on a paper then tears them* So, Me, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, Shizuru! *places them in a container*

Yusuke: And Yukina?

Yukina: *pops beside Yusuke with a tray of glasses, nuts, and cookies* I am serving the wine Kurama-kun gave us. *sweetly smiles*

Yusuke: *wheezes* NYAY! Don't scare me off like that!!

Yukina: *smiles* I'm sorry Yusuke-kun.

Kuwabara: OI don't be harsh with my Yukina! *approaches her* Let me help you with that! *forces the mic on Yusuke. He raises an eyebrow at Kuwabara*

Botan: *looks around* Hiei was here a while ago, too!

Kuwabara: Bet he freaked out! BWAHAHAHA. *gets a glass of wine, gulps it* WHEW!

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Keiko: *includes Yukina's name on the container then shakes it.* GAME! *picks a paper from the container and grabs the mic from Yusuke.* The first one is Kurama.

Yusuke: You sure are LUCKY!

Kurama: *sighs* 5762.

Keiko: *inputs on the videoke* And your song is… B-Beyonce's I-If I were a boy!!

Kurama: *gasps* PASS. Give me the dare.

Yusuke: I'll give the dare. My dare is…you sing that song! *smiles widely*

Keiko: *whacks Yusuke's head* I remember saying it must be a DIFFERENT TASK, RIGHT?!

Yusuke: AW! *thinks hard.* Er… You better explain GOOD why you're choosing the dare over a song!

Kurama: *crosses his arms* I don't sing well.

Yusuke: MY! Kuwabara sings forever but he's no good at it! I didn't think you'd be that apprehensive!

Kuwabara: HEY!

Kurama: I'm not being apprehensive. *puts stray red hair strands away from his face*I just don't want to humiliate myself.*closes his eyes*

Kuwabara: *pissed off* AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Keiko: Enough! On to the next! *picks from the container.* Koenma.

*Koenma gasps. Everybody gasps*

Koenma: DON'T GASP!

YYH Gang: FINE!

Koenma: 8113.

Keiko: Your song is… Rollin' by Limp Bizkit!

Kuwabara: Whoa! How can he sing the damn song?!

Yusuke: There's videoke in Reikai! *gulps his wine. face wrinkles with bitterness and looks at his glass.* Phew~!

Shizuru: *gulps her wine, makes same face that of Yusuke* Oh, well…*looks at Koenma* Will I still look at you as a prince after this?

Yusuke: A prince with a bi--

Koenma: *glares at Yusuke and Shizuru*

Yusuke & Shizuru: *scared*

Koenma: *gulps his wine* YOSH!

Yusuke: *whispers to Kuwabara* Did you see how he gulped the wine? Shithead, I blinked!

Kuwabara: I didn't see either! And is he permitted to--

Koenma: *glares at Yusuke and Kuwabara*

Yusuke & Kuwabara: *scared*

Botan: Go Koenma-sama! *gulps her wine. vision becomes fuzzy for a moment.* Ehh…Owww.

*The Reikai prince sings Rollin' and everybody woots, hoots, whistles at him! He finishes it well.*

Yusuke: Didn't know you can sing well with your paci—

Koenma: DON'T ATTEMPT.

Kurama: *is about to drink his wine but he smells it. Looks at his glass and frowns. He leaves the table and no one has a clue of what he's doing. He goes to the kitchen on the second floor. For a while, he spends time looking for something. He finds an empty bottle on the corner of the sink.*

*Kurama gasps when he sees the bottle. He hurries to the shop proper* Yuki—

*Kurama's eyes widen when he saw the disaster*

Shizuru: *slaps Koenma from left to right cheek. NONSTOP* PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!

Koenma: *kneels, gropes Shizuru's butt* SHIZURU LET'S—

Shizuru: *slaps him* ARRRGGGGH GET OFF ME!

Botan & Kuwabara: *do a duet on Bon Jovi, sharing one mic* I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU! THESE FIVE WORDS I SWEAR TO YOU!

Keiko: *diabolically laughs by herself* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Yukina: *stares at Kurama with a confused look* Kurama-kun! I have... no idea why they suddenly acted like this.

Yusuke: * is not at all affected by the wine* Oi Oi Kurama, you did bring the wine, didn't you?

Kurama: Yes, though these people drank a different brand.

Yusuke: What do you mean?!

Kurama: *shows Yusuke the bottle* Makai wine.

Yusuke: *gasps* THE STRONGEST WINE IN THE UNIVERSE! *turns to Yukina*

Yukina: *gasps* N-No Yusuke-kun. I have nothing to do with this. B-but I clearly remember that when I went to the kitchen, the glasses of wine were ready. S-so I just served them...

Kurama: *murmurs to himself* Just as I thought. Someone naughty played with it.

Yusuke: Kurama.

Kurama: Yeah.

Yusuke: When everyone was doing their thing, I picked up your name again a while ago.

Kurama: *eyebrows crease* And?

Yusuke: And I called you but you did not respond.

Kurama: …And?

Yusuke: I chose numbers for you.

Kurama: *pissed off* Please, just get with the details.

Yusuke: Y-Your song was Dream lover by Mariah Carey!

Kurama: *gasps*

Yusuke: I assumed you wouldn't sing it. So I thought of a dare. And here's the dare—

Kurama: COME ON Yusuke we're not talking about this in the middle of…*looks around* a mishap. Don't you think?

Yusuke: But that was the AGREEMENT! *pouts*

Kurama: *rolls his eyes* You SAID you picked my name, chose numbers for me, and thought of a dare. So tell me, how is it officially permitted?

Yusuke: My dare a while ago was only a QUESTION!

Kurama: Is that my fault?

Yusuke: And anyway you wouldn't sing! And you're overly willing to do a DARE!

Kurama: *pissed* What's your dare?

Yusuke: That you wear…PINK BOXERS MWF FOR THIS WEEK! *smirks*

Kurama: *big gasp* No way you're going to let me do THAT.

Yusuke: WHY?! ARE YOU—

Kurama: Whatever you might be thinking, NO, I'M NOT.

Yusuke: Then just freaking do it! Me, Kuwabara, Koenma and Hiei bullying you or PINK boxers?!

Kurama: What are you up to, really?

Yusuke: Just answer me!

Kurama: *sighs, in the situation I-can't-do-anything-about-it* OKAY, Okay I'll do it!

Yusuke: WOOHOO! I'll buy one for you tomorrow!

Kurama: *waves his hand lazily mid-air and thinks of his revenge on Yusuke*

Koenma: *lying on the floor with flaming red cheeks and drool, tugging Kurama's pants* KUDOS KURAMA-KUN!

* * *

Hiei: *resting on a tree, drinking from a bottle* Ningen wine. Good.

* * *

Reviews will make me happy, please make me happy! :D


	12. Draw Lots: I am a Genius!

Gagling

#11

Koenma is with the gang to enjoy Reikai festival. At the end of the day, the Reikai prince makes them play the Spiritual World famous "I am a Genius", with him as the game master.

**A/N: "I am a Genius game" is an adaptation of a segment in a noontime show here in the Philippines called Pinoy Henyo/Filipino Genius. Two people will participate in the game. One will guess the mystery word that is placed on his forehead. The other member will be a guide. He will say yes, no, or can be, to the questions of the guesser.**

**HanakoAnimeaddict - **That's a great idea for a future gagling! The previous one only featured Koenma singing, it may not be bad if Yusuke does it...for Kurama! Or maybe, Kurama can plot a more cruel revenge! Hee~ Thanks for the review! :D

**6Poppy - **Haha! I hope you had a good night sleep! Thanks for the review. :D**  
**

**MoonGCyn - **Oh thank you so much! I'm really glad the plot made you ROTFLMAO! Thanks for the review! :D

Yusuke: Plot? Where?

Me: Meanie...

**Cute Little Foxy - **You know, Kurama is like... "I don't sing well..." But he's thinking "I really can" No one in the group begged for him to sing, but if someone did, he can just sing his way out and make them say "Whoa...Kurama was just being "humble" by saying that HE CAN'T SING"! LOL! Okay there are so many read between the lines in the fic, what a crap!! Haha! :D Thank God your mom changed the fabric softener! I still haven't heard ofthe redneck thing (I better search!). Then again it's a great idea for the gang to do another videoke. Lemme see... Haha! Thanks for the review. :D

**Angeli21** - Yeah like what I said Kurama is being "humble" if that's what you call it. LOL! Well yes, Yusuke handles Makai wine very well! KoenmaXShizuru? Probably! Hee~ Thanks for the review cuz! :D

**Foxyvixen17** - Lol! Kurama was "strike two!", beaten by the two jerks! Thanks for the review. :D

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

*In a life-sized room in Reikai. A bunch of seats are placed in front of the stage. From left to right near the stage are Shizuru, Botan, Yukina and Kuwabara. Two empty chairs parallel to each other are placed in front of them. On the second line up of chairs are Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Kurama. Koenma is on the stage.*

Koenma: *tests the microphone* Mic test, mic test. Test mic test mic. The game "I am a Genius" is now on!

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Kuwabara: So what are we gonna win?!

Hiei: Don't even assume you're going to.

Kuwabara: *faces Hiei* And why are YOU here damn shrimp?! Aren't you banned here?!

Hiei: Hn.

Koenma: I will draw lots to see who will pair for the game.

YYH Gang: NO!

Koenma: Shut up! *coughs on the mic* The one I pick first will be the guide. The second I pick is the guesser. *picks papers from a container* First pair, Yusuke & Kurama! Kurama will do the guessing. And Yusuke will be the guide!

Kurama: *frowns*

Yusuke: *sees Kurama's reaction* OI redhead, look around you. I am the best other half for this!

*Everybody glares at Yusuke*

Yusuke: *behaves*

Koenma: Second pair, Shizuru & Kuwabara. Kuwabara will guess and Shizuru will guide.

Shizuru: My, stuck with my stupid bro!

Kuwabara: MEAN!

Koenma: Third pair, Yukina & Keiko. Keiko does the guessing and Yukina is the guide.

Keiko & Yukina: Yosh!

Koenma: So the remaining pair... *picks from the container* Hiei does the guessing and Botan will answer.

Botan: OH SHUCKS!

Hiei: Hn.

Koenma: *goes off the stage* The team should sit across each other. You can make ad libs but make sure your answers will show that it is a yes, no, or, can be. Clues are a no-no. Audience should shut up. I will pick words from this container that will be stuck to your forehead. First to make five wins the game. Guessers and guides will switch positions after every round….Understood?

Yusuke: Acting like a pro…

Koenma: *glares at Yusuke*

Yusuke: You got sharp ears!*twitches his lips*

Shizuru: *talks to Koenma* And then? What's the guarantee that we won't be wasting our time?

Koenma: *snaps his fingers. the big TV screen is on*

*Food, Food and LOTS OF FOOD!*

YYH gang: WHOA!

Hiei: *eyes widen* Sweet snow...

Kurama: *looks at him, amused* You were saying?

Hiei: Hn.*looks away*

* * *

Koenma: First pair! *Kurama and Yusuke sit across each other*

*Koenma sticks the mystery word on Kurama's forehead* 2 minutes starts now!

Kurama: Person?

Yusuke: Er…yes.

Kurama: *unconvinced of Yusuke's answer* Are you sure?

Yusuke: Well, yes.

Kurama: *wrinkles eyebrows* Is it a boy?

Yusuke: Can be.

Kurama: *pissed off* Is he here right now?

Yusuke: Can be.

Kurama: *rolls his eyes* Yusuke be serious for once. Does he/she have youkai blood?

Yusuke: *nods nonstop* YES!

Kurama: *thinks to himself* Can be a person, not sure if a boy or a girl, not sure if he is present, but has a youkai blood…*thinks hard. big gasp.* Y-Youko Kurama?

Yusuke: GOTCHA!

Koenma: 1 point!

Kurama: Yusuke. I AM a guy.

Yusuke: But I'm not sure—

Kurama: *glares at him* Don't insult me.

Yusuke: YIKES!

* * *

Koenma: Next pair! *Sticks the mystery word on Kuwabara's forehead.*

*Shizuru gasps. The rest laughs.*

Shizuru: I'd better be the guide.

Kuwabara: NOW WHAT!?

Shizuru: NOTHING!

Koenma: 2 minutes starts now!

Kuwabara: Is it a person?

Shizuru: No.

Kuwabara: Animal?!

Shizuru: YES!

Kuwabara: Er…Animal on land?

Shizuru: YES!

Kuwabara: Big?

Shizuru: YES! Doing great bro!

Kuwabara: Giraffe?

Shizuru: NO.

Kuwabara: Dinosaur?!

Shizuru: DAMMIT it's not an animal!

Kuwabara: Elephant?

Shizuru: YES!

Kuwabara: YAHOO! One po—

Shizuru: It's not over yet!

Kuwabara: What?! You mean it's a BREED of ELEPHANT?!

Shizuru: NO!

Kuwabara: Then what's that?! Er…GEEZ I CAN'T THINK CLEARLY!

Yusuke: *laughs diabolically*

Kuwabara: SHUT UP URAMESHI!

Koenma: Time's up! The answer is a widower elephant.

Kuwabara: *gets the paper on his forehead and reads* THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! *throws the paper away*

Koenma: That's what I picked up!

* * *

Koenma: Third pair! *sticks the mystery word on Keiko's forehead*

Kuwabara: Go My YUKINA!

Yukina: *smiles at him*

Hiei: *grits his teeth*

Koenma: Two minutes now!

Keiko: Person?

Yukina: No…

Keiko: Animal?

Yukina: No…

Keiko: Place?

Yukina: *nods cutely* YES!

Keiko: Church?

Yukina: No…

Keiko: School!

Yukina: No…

Keiko: Is it near our place?

Yukina: *looks at the ceiling, thinks hard* Uhm, can be...

Keiko: Can this be a place for a date?

Yukina: Yes!

Keiko: If you happen to know…Do Yusuke and I go there regularly?

Yusuke: *blushes profusely* WHAT!?

Yukina: YES!

Keiko: The ramen shop?

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Yusuke: Hey I don't bring you there for a DATE!

Yukina: Not ramen shop Keiko-chan!

Keiko: *twitches her lips, thinks hard* Does it have a particular name?

Yukina: YES! *smiles at Keiko*

Keiko: Er… Nobuto theme park?

Yukina: YES! You're great Keiko-chan!

Koenma: 1 point!

Kurama: Keiko-chan is good.*looks at Yusuke. laughs*

Yusuke: *still blushing* What are you laughing at?!

Kurama: Nothing.

* * *

Koenma: Last pair!

Botan: Do good shrimp! *pats his head er--hair*

Hiei: *avoids her* You're one to talk.

Koenma: *sticks the mystery word on Hiei's head* Go!

Hiei: Person.

Botan: No!

Hiei: Animal.

Botan: Yes yes!

Hiei: Qualified as ugly.

Botan: Ah--

Kuwabara: HEY! *protests from his seat*

Hiei: Eikichi.

Botan: Oh my YOU GOT IT!

Koenma: 1 point!

Kuwabara: *annoyed* Hiei used his jagan DAMMIT!

Shizuru: *shouts at Kuwabara's face* BAKA! You shoved the answer to their faces!

Koenma: Just what I told you, the audience should shut up.

* * *

_After a few minutes or so of blabbering, shouting, and cursing, the final scores are UP! The pair who outwitted them all earning a score of 5 is Yukina and Keiko, who did not delude each other unlike Kurama and Yusuke:_

Kurama: Is it highly technological?

Yusuke: Er…can be.

Kurama: *eyebrows crease* Are you trying to mislead me?

Yusuke: Can be…ER—NO!

Koenma: TIME'S UP! Answer is beeper! Final Score = 4

_Keiko and Yukina did not fight in the middle of the game unlike the Kazuma siblings:_

Kuwabara: Is it a rabbit?

Shizuru: No!

Kuwabara: Bugs bunny?

Shizuru: Damn you I said IT'S NOT A RABBIT!

Kuwabara: STOP CURSING ME!

Koenma: TIME'S UP! Answer is Donald Duck. Final Score = 3

_The girl duo also did not slip tongues unlike Botan._

Hiei: Animal.

Botan: Er...Yes?

Hiei: Tiger.

Botan: No!

Hiei: Lion.

Botan: NO! It's an insect okay?! *realizes what she just said and wheezes*

Koenma: Disqualified for giving clues! Answer is a faggot butterfly. Final score = 3

* * *

But well, Hiei must be the pissed of them all, right?

Hiei: *sits on the corner* Sweet snow...slipped off my hands...Damn bluehead.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! :D Hit the review button! XD


	13. Draw Lots: Grope, Fart, ROTFLMAO!

Gaglings

#12

It's Yusuke's birthday! As a birthday celebrant, believing he can do ANYTHING without being cursed at, he makes his friends face off challenges.

Yusuke: Woohoo! TIME FOR PARTY!

Kuwabara: Huh? Just when is your birthday?!

Yusuke: DAMN YOU!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I think this was the most late update of them all. I'm doing reviewers for my third grade cousin and then just a few days ago I was sick, you know I don't touch the computer if I am in that state. LOL. This is the final chapter for draw lots series, and after this hopefully I can put up the VTR chapter. And then a Christmas special! Woot!**

**MoonGCyn - **Haha! I laughed at myself when I realized it wasn't really working, the part on how Hiei managed to go mingle with his "friends". He was actually looking after Yukina. You know? He's the hidden protector of his sister. :D Thanks for the follow! :D**  
**

**HanakoAnimeaddict - **Hiei went there to look after Yukina. Just like in the series, I think, Hiei started to mingle with them because Yukina joined the group as well. :) I don't know what to call Kuwabara, an idiot or pretender... Thanks for the R&R! :D

**Angeli21 - **You are soooo right cuz! I'm now loving how Kurama and Yusuke's rumbles turn out. :D There's more in this chapter. Thanks a bunch cuz!

**Cute Little Foxy - **Thanks for the R&R! Oh God, it's like a normal, everyday thing for Hiei to hit you! So who do you like better? Kurama or Hiei?

Yusuke: That's stupid Dhanli, Hiei is a beater and Kurama is a...uh.

Me: 0.o

Yusuke: So! The one she likes is me.

Keiko. *grabs Yusuke by the ear*

**6Poppy - **Thanks for the R&R! Oh those games you mentioned are fun! And, uh what do you mean it did not register? Waaaaa~ Waaaa!

YYH gang: *looks at me with horror*

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE. XD**

* * *

Yusuke: *stands in front of everyone in the sofa. acts kindly* Friends, you're here at my house to celebrate my party. *bows his head* I feel blessed that you are all here today.

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Shizuru: I remember going to a party, and not a house blessing... I think?*lights her cigarette*

Kuwabara: *yawns* We wished you a happy birthday already! Just get on with it Urameshi!

Yusuke: *twitches his lips* What a bunch of impatient people! That was my introduction and I prepared for it. *crosses his arms*

Keiko: *waves her hand lazily* Right...

Yusuke: I can see everyone's been idle for a while, mind if we perk up the mood?! *smirks*

Koenma: Hey, what's your plan?

Yusuke: Some fun! And...Er...Draw lots?

YYH gang: NOT AGAIN!

Yusuke: But this is DIFFERENT! I prepared challenges!

Kurama: *rolls his eyes* Tell me how would that be different.

Yusuke: Okay, to have a sample. *gets two containers* This container includes your names. And the other contains challenges! *picks from the container* The first challenge is, kiss the person on your left. Very easy, ne?!

Hiei: *eyes widen, looks at Yukina then sighs in relief. *

Yusuke: And the lucky one is...*picks from the container* The redhead!

*Kurama is seated on a secluded chair. Next to him is the sofa. Seated on the long sofa are Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Koenma. While Hiei is seated on the windowsill, secluded as well.*

Kurama: *looks on his left then smiles* You're asking me to kiss your girlfriend.

Keiko: *blushes profusely*

Yusuke: *looks on Kurama's left, then grits his teeth* STOP BLUSHING KEIKO!

Kurama: *faces Keiko* I'm ready when you are.

Yusuke: *pouts* OKAY Whatever Kurama. You don't need to do the challenge. *crosses his arms*

Kurama: *chuckles* And why?

Yusuke: Because I said it's a SAMPLE. An EXAMPLE. The game will start after my signal!

Kurama: I very well understood that. Just be sure you won't pick up the same challenge again. *smiles innocently*

Yusuke: *annoyed* OKAY OKAY! Begin! *picks from the container* The challenge is, make the person on your right curse and get annoyed.

*They all look on their right.*

*Yusuke picks from the container.* And the one who will do that is...Koenma! Hee~

Koenma: *looks on his right* Ugh, caramel sundae.

Shizuru: Okay you're annoying me already.

Koenma: Don't talk like that! You're gonna die a virgin don't you know that?!

Shizuru: *grits her teeth*

Koenma: Or aren't you?

Shizuru: How dare you ASK ME ABOUT VIRGINITY!

Koenma: *faces Botan* Okay Botan give me Shizuru's files so I can divulge her--

Shizuru: Oh yeah I dare you!

Koenma: Let me see... *gropes Shizuru's left breast*

*Everybody is surprised*

Shizuru: DAMN YOU F***ING BASTARD!! *punches Koenma hard on the face. He sleeps on the arm of the sofa with circling eyes. *

Kuwabara: Nyay sis, you are--

Shizuru: YOU WANT TO SLEEP?!

Kuwabara: NO!

Yusuke: *ROTFLMAO* Koenma should change his job! *picks from the container* The next challenge is, sing and dance the fart exercise with a partner.

Botan: *gasps* Are you out of your mind?!

Shizuru: Let him be. *puffs cigarette*

Yusuke: Yeah because it's my birthday today!

Koenma: Yeah...right... *rolls his eyes and sleeps again*

Yusuke: In this challenge,you don't need to embarrass yourself alone. Because I am nice, I'm picking two people! *picks from the container* Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: *slouches* Can you at least give a warning!? Oh man...

Yusuke: And...*dips his hand in the container, reads what he picks* ...Hiei!

Kuwabara: *lightens up* Wooohooo! This must be fun after all!

Hiei: *smirks* And you believe I am going to do that? Hn.

Yusuke: Well yeah because it's my birthday!

Hiei: Like it is a good reason.

Yusuke: Of course! Ne, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, YUKINA? Don't you want to see Hiei do that?

Hiei: *gasps, thinks to himself* Yukina, no. No, no, no. Damn you Spirit Detective!

Yukina: Oh, you don't have to force him Yusuke-kun...

Hiei: *is relieved*

Yukina: ...But...I think it is rare to see Kuwabara-kun and Hiei-kun on the same stage, so for me, I think that would be okay. *smiles*

Keiko & Botan: YES!

Yukina: Would that be okay Hiei-kun?

Hiei: *shouts on his head* NO! *grits his teeth and speaks* Just this once and I'm off.

Yusuke: *smiles widely* Take the front act now!

*Kuwabara and Hiei weakly drag themselves in front. Everybody laughs and giggles. Yusuke sits on the empty space on the sofa**

Hiei: How do you do that shit. *crosses his arms*

Kuwabara: Try to imitate me! *He pushes his arms toward his tummy while singing.* "Let's emit a good sound, energetically emitted..."

Hiei: *does the same but very awkward* Let's emit a good sound... e---nergetically emitted...

Yusuke: Energy, MORE ENERGY! *laughs hard*

Hiei: *clenches his fist and glares at Yusuke. The latter just smiles at him.*

Kuwabara: *throws his arms alternately in the air and sticks out his butt. Puts his hand on his lips then turns around.* "Do re mi fa PU PU PU, Waah~"

Hiei: *eyes widen* What the--

Kuwabara: Just do it!

Hiei: *grits his teeth* "Do. re. mi. fa. p-pu p-pu pu Waa"

Yusuke: *laughs diabolically, ROTFLMAO*

*Everybody laughs*

Kuwabara: *extends his arms like flying on both sides and then does a chicken dance* "No matter is a big one, or a small one,"

Hiei: *extends his arms awkwardly and does the chicken dance* "N-no matter is a big---one, or a small---one..."

Kuwabara: *extends his arms and moves in place from left to right, then sticks out his butt twice* "They are all the same fart anyway"

Hiei: WTF.

Kuwabara: It's almost done! Finish it!

Hiei: *super pissed off. imitates what Kuwabara does*"They are---all the same f-fart anyway..."

Shizuru: You got nice ASS there! *whistles*

Hiei: Shut up virgin.

Shizuru: GRAAAAAAR! *protests from her seat*

Kuwabara: *does the chicken dance then put his hands on his waist.* "Let's put your hand on the waist and here it comes, Hey Hey PUU~."

*He faces both sides to extend his arms and bend them. And sticks out his butt for a while.*

Hiei: "Let's put your--- hand on the waist and here it comes, Hey...hey... PUU."

*Everybody hoots, woots, claps when the duo is done.*

Yukina: That was very nice Hiei-kun!

Hiei: *is madly embarrassed. immediately goes back to the windowsill*

Yusuke: *ROTFLMAO*

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Kurama: Get over it.

Yusuke: *ROTFLMAO*

*Everybody sweatdrops*

Kurama: Maybe birthday celebrants should stop saying it's their...damn birthday. Not healthy.*raises an eyebrow at Yusuke's antic.*

Yusuke: I just heard you say damn.

Kurama: *turns to Yusuke. gasps* I am surprised you still heard what I said.

Yusuke: I am surprisingly happy today, because it's my DAMN BIRTHDAY!

Kurama: *sighs heavily* You're sick.

Yusuke: *ROTFLMAO*

* * *

**A/N: Fart exercise is love! It's from Nodame Cantabile, the song that Nodame wrote. If you want to see a video for better imagination, just inform me then I'll pm you a link. :D HA-HA! What do you think?!**

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
